AS' testing page
Ships Ships are the basis of the game. They are used for everything in the game, from transportation and mining to combat and base sieges. They are divided into classes based on their statistics and purpose. The majority of the ships are equipped with a Warp Drive, which allows the ship to travel extremely fast. See Ship Archetypes for unofficial classification based off of roles that ships play. All Fighter Class ships have no Warp Drive. When Weaponry is mentioned, the terms light, medium, and heavy have nothing to do with the types of Turrets. They are used to describe the power of the Turrets. (I.E. A Medium Laser does more damage than a Light Laser). Ships may also be equipped with Spinal weaponry, which is controlled manually. Spinals vary in size from tiny to huge and can appear as three different types. As of .61h, Loyalty determines the types of ships you can spawn. Keep in mind that these ships also require a certain level of Starbase for them to be spawned. Miner Class Miner Class ships are solely used for mining Ores. These ships do not have any form of weaponry and tend to be slow. All Miner Class ships have a Warp Drive, as of update .61h. Miner Class ships are used to collect and sell ore for credits. They are the only ships with an ore hold, which contains all mined Ore. This Ore cannot be moved to the player's Warehouse, and can only be sold to the starbase or the Mega Base. One of the two ships that a player receives when they first join the game is a Miner Class ship called the Wasp. These ships come in a wide variety of sizes. Freighter Class Freighter Class ships are mainly used for transporting materials to a Warehouse or Trading. They have massive cargo holds in comparison to other ships, but do not have any form of weaponry. Freighter Class ships are very slow and vulnerable (with the exception of the Wyrm), but all come equipped with a Warp Drive. The disproportionately large cargo holds in Freighter Class ships makes them extremely useful for looting and transporting Materials. This also makes them a big target for pirates trying to make some quick credits. Players can make a lot of credits with trading ships, but only if they have enough credits to buy a decent amount of Materials. These ships come in a wide variety of sizes. Frigate Class Frigate Class ships are the lowest priced combat capable ships available and thus are good starter ships. Frigate Class ships are small, extremely fast, and highly maneuverable. They mainly have very light weaponry, very low health, and all have only 2 Turrets or less. All Frigate Class ships come equipped with Spinal weaponry. These ships are mostly used for distracting base Turrets in a siege and not much else due to the low amount of firepower they possess. The standard size range for Frigates is 30 - 60 studs. Destroyer Class A step up from Frigate Class ships, Destroyer Class ships are bigger and have more firepower. While most are not nearly as fast as some Frigate Class ships, they still achieve high speeds and have very good maneuverability. Destroyer class ships still have rather low health, but most still have much more than Frigate Class ships. Destroyers come equipped with either Spinal weaponry or up to 5 light Turrets. The standard size range for Destroyers is 60 - 90 studs. Cruiser Class The next step up from Destroyer Class is the Cruiser Class. These ships tend to be very maneuverable and pack a decent amount of health. They are not as fast as Destroyer Class ships but can still maneuver quite well. Cruisers tend to have light to medium weaponry, with a varying number of turrets and Spinal weaponry. Most Cruisers make very good pirating ships and can be unstoppable in the hands of a good pilot. They are mostly cheap and max out around the price of the Sixfold, which costs 12k. The standard size range for Cruisers is 90 - 125 studs. Battlecruiser Class Battlecruisers are medium-sized ships. The maneuverability and speed of Battlecruisers are greatly lessened in comparison to the Cruiser Class, but are still rather quick. However, since most of these ships boast over twice as much health as Cruisers and several times more firepower, Battlecruisers are the go-to ships for most PvP battles. These ships have a powerful mix of Light-Medium Turrets and Spinal Weaponry. The standard size range for Battlecruisers is 125 - 175 studs. Battleship Class Battleships are a heavy class of ships, often with optimizations for certain tasks, among them the Hasatan, Warlock, and Archeon for sieges. These ships are designed with medium to heavy weaponry. They have a lot of health but are not very fast nor maneuverable when compared to other ships. Other roles that Battleships excel at include PvP, sieging, anti-siege, and "pest control" (the ability to easily take down tiny ships). The standard size range for Battleships is 175-275 studs. Dreadnought Class Incredibly powerful, Dreadnoughts are monstrous ships, often considered unstoppable in the hands of a skilled pilot. Though they are extremely slow and barely able to maneuver, the firepower these ships possess is colossal, with some able to take down a Battleship Class ship in barely 30 seconds. Their health is monstrous; they can take a beating and still come out smiling. They also have 45% damage resistance. Most Dreadnoughts, however, do not come with adequate Light Turret firepower, thus leaving them to be easily assaulted by small ships, as their heavy guns are not accurate enough to hit them. (The Andromeda is the only Dreadnought with no Turrets; it possesses incredibly powerful Spinals instead). The standard size range for Dreadnoughts is 275 - 400 studs. Carrier Class Carriers are the most strategic and team-based ships in Galaxy. Alone, they have decent firepower but can be easily beaten. However, these ships carry Fighters within them (hence the name). These Fighters can be boarded and piloted by other players. When used with an entire team, Carriers and their Fighters are extremely valuable in battle. You are able to teleport to any Carrier on the map and on your team via the home base menu. They are typically slightly slower and less maneuverable than Dreadnoughts, but are larger and have very similar health to Dreadnoughts. The standard size range for Carriers is around 400 studs. Fighter Class Fighters cannot be purchased or stored in a player's inventory. They spawn for free in the hangar of a level 3+ Starbase or in player-owned Carriers. These ships are smaller than Frigates, and have even less health. However, these ships can still be quite deadly in battle. Their extremely small size makes them almost impossible for large ships to hit, and their weapons do high damage for their size. (The Fury does nearly the same damage as the Viper, a Frigate class ship). Fighter Class ships are also very fast and maneuverable, but never have a Warp Drive. Admin Class These ships are restricted only to Admins and can only be spawned by Admins. Admin Class ships have a very high damage resistance of 95% and always have no weapons. Limited Class Limited Event Ships are ships that are remodeled, cost twice as much as the ship they are modeled after, and can only be purchased during a time-limited event. They will be destroyed permanently if lost in battle, unless they happen to still be available for purchase. Prototype Class Prototypes are Galaxy’s latest ship class and are the largest of Galaxy's ships. Each ship costs around 2 million credits. These ships can only be obtained through quests. They are not Titans nor are they Event Ships. They are in their own class "Super Capitals." Category:Browse